


There’s only one Winner

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha being Aloha, Bets, M/M, Rider lost so he has to pay, Splatfest (Splatoon), Tags will be updated once I know who wins, and a bit of stuff that isn’t too bad, there’s some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It’s Splatfest time! Knights vs Wizards as Rider knows what he’ll pick. However things go to worse as Aloha comes in with a bet between them, the loser doing whatever the winner wants. Rider agrees, though wondered if he could win this with a small percentage.





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something splatfest related. The ratings might changed depending on who wins.

Rider look at the screen in front of him, showing two choices. Knights or Wizards. Looking between the two choices he went ahead and chose Knights, after certain events, before getting the splatfest tee. “Ah~ I knew you were going to choose knights Rider♪.”

Rider froze, knowing who’s voice that belongs to as he turned to face Aloha, who was wearing the Wizard team tee. “What’s it to ya?” Rider asked, annoyed as Aloha snaked his arm around the other’s waist, a mischievous glint in his pink eyes. “I’m still mad about the incident that happened between us~” Aloha smirked as Rider rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Aloha was referring to. “Hey! I helped you get a new one and-“ Rider was cut off by Aloha, feeling the other’s finger on his lips.

“Let’s make a bet! Who ever wins this Splatfest, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants and I know what to do with you♡” Aloha eyes darkened as Rider moved back a bit, a small chuckle escaping from the shorter inkling. “And we all know who’s gonna win Rider♡” Aloha added, moving away from the other pointing behind him. That’s when Rider noticed the many inklings and octolings had picked Wizard and the few who picked Knights. He realized this was a problem, as Aloha waved goodbye with a small wink. Just how would he win, seeing Aloha already has the upper hand in this Splatfest?

‘ _If I lose, I don’t want to know what Aloha will plan for me_ ’ Rider thought to himself bitterly before deciding to head home. As he got home, the first thing he did was went to his closet where he had his own knight armor. He heard about the news where he can wear the full set, but at the same time that means Aloha might do the same thing, if he had the witch’s outfit. His mind went back to what Aloha might do, as he felt a tiny bit of fear. Biting his lips, he went to his squidphone, texting Aloha that he agrees with the bet, a small ray of hope he could win or end up doing whatever Aloha wishes.


	2. Time for my treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Wizards won, which means Aloha wins!

Rider couldn’t believe the results. He was so close to winning and now he wished he didn’t agree to the bet as he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. “You lost Rider~ Now you’ll have to pay the price” the voice behind him said, “and in the end, you’ll only think about me, not Goggles nor anyone else♡.” Rider quickly moved away as Aloha smiled, his arms were crossed. “You-“ Rider couldn’t finished what he wanted to say as Aloha cut him off. “You’re the one who lost Rider~ Now come on and follow me.”

The two of them were walking after taking a train to area where they both lived in. Aloha rushed Rider into his home, closing the door rather quickly. “Now it’s time for me to do whatever I tell you~” Aloha smirked, and before Rider could do anything, Aloha kissed him on his lips. He pushed Rider onto the ground, sitting on top of him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It’s too bad you lost~ I would have wonder what you’ll do if you would have won~ Oh well” Aloha trailed his finger across Rider’s chest, earning a soft noise from the other. “Oi, stop that!” Rider exclaimed, getting a look from the other. “Didn’t I say the loser has to do whatever the winner wants Rider? You agreed you know, and I’m getting my prize.”

Rider paled, his heart was racing as he wished he didn’t agree to this bet. Aloha leaned more on Rider, their noses almost touching. “You know~ I’ve always thought you were interesting Rider. Even though you being a loner was questionable. Such a shame you were always distracted by Goggles, so now I’m gonna change that~!” Aloha smiled, causing Rider to pale even more. Just what on earth is Aloha planning?

His thoughts were answered as Aloha kissed him again. He couldn’t even believe what was happening, until Aloha pulled away still sitting on top of Rider. “Hmhmhm~ Rider, ya know I like ya.” Aloha said as Rider glared at him. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

“Hahaha~ I’m not that bad unless I want to be Rider♡” Aloha said as he got off the other, “Now why don’t we start the first thing. Helping me bake~.”

‘ _Well this isn’t too bad_ ’ Rider grumbled, his hand getting slap yet again. “No! You don’t put that in yet! Honestly you're bad as Army” Aloha said, putting his mixing bowl down. “Well how the hell am I suppose to do this?” Rider asked angrily as Aloha grabbed his hand. “I showed you! Like this,” Aloha replied while helping Rider, moving his hands with his. “Alright I get it now!” Rider pulled away and continued while Aloha gave him a look before continuing what he was doing.

An hour later, Rider look at the cookies before him. Between his and Aloha’s batch, Aloha’s was way better looking than his. “Alright we baked what you wanted. Can I leave now?” Rider asked as Aloha tsked a bit. “I’m not done with you, Rider~” Aloha wrapped his arms around the taller inkling with a smug look on his face, “There’s still more until I say so~.” Rider frowned, not liking how close Aloha was getting. “Now what.” Rider wished he held his tongue as Aloha had that same glint in his eyes. “Impatient are we?” Aloha leaned close with a dark chuckle, “You know we’re not done yet”, Aloha added as he nip Rider’s neck, causing the other to squirm a bit. “Be thankful I’m not a vampire or anything Rider~!” Aloha pulled away to see Rider’s flushed face.

“Now onto the next thing~”

For hours Rider has been doing what Aloha has been telling him to do with Aloha occasionally doing whatever he pleases with him. He rubbed his neck with the new bite that was there, grumbling. Right now, he was sitting next to Aloha on the couch who was leaning his head on his shoulder. ‘Annnnd he fricking fell asleep’ Rider thought, his crossing his arms. He sat there quietly, wondering when the other was going to wake up so they can finish. ‘He’s a fricking tease too. What the hell are you Aloha.’ A few minutes passed by when he felt the other moved away, a small yawn escaping the other. “Finally to woke up. Is there anything else now?” Rider asked, surprising Aloha.

“Hmm~ There is one more thing left! Can you turn to me Rider?” Aloha asked before Rider sighed, complying with the other’s request. That’s when Aloha kissed him, not too rough or anything like before. It was sweet, as Rider couldn’t help but to return the kiss as well. Moments passed as the two inklings separate, catching their breaths. Rider was breathless, a bit surprised by Aloha’s actions. It was Aloha’s turn to be surprised, before a small smirk appeared on his face.

“Well Rider~ It seems like I captured your heart! You’ll never forget about me now♡”.


End file.
